peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 April 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-04-28 ; Comments *The show starts with the first record, thus missing Peel's customary spoken welcome. *John reminisces about going to Bristol Anson for Sound City the previous weekend, and looks for an excuse to return to Glasgow. Sessions *18th Dye, #2. Recorded 1995-03-26. No known commercial release. *Sloy, one and only session. Recorded 1995-03-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Phonic: 'The Pulverizer (10 inch)' (Crowd Control) *Bob Tilton: 'Of Penknife And Pocketwatch (7 inch EP-Songs Of Penknife And Pocketwatch)' (Subjugation) *Dreadzone: 'Zion Youth (Dreadzone Mix) (CD single)' (Virgin) *Sloy: 'Pop' (Peel Session) *Dropdead: 'Deliver Yourself (LP-Discography)' (Flat Earth) *Rude Bwoy Monty: 'Steppa's Anthem (12 inch)' (Frontline) *(trailer for Sunday's Andy Kershaw show) *Beatnik Filmstars: '50/50 Split (7 inch-EP-Pink Noize)' (Slumberland) *New Bad Things: 'Josh Has A Crush On A Femme From Reed (LP-Freewheel)' (Candy Ass) *(Newsbeat) *Blacktop: 'Mojo Kitty (7 inch)' (In The Red) :(JP: 'Recorded in Denton, Texas. I used to go out with a young woman called Gloria from Denton, Texas. That's pretty exciting stuff.') *Flugshädel: 'Zija Waswarmer San (CD EP-Othniel Trug Flugschädel)' (Plattenmeister) :(JP: 'Just went out to the fax machine to see of there was anything there for me: you know, "we love you, John", that kind of stuff, "keep up the good work", but no. There's one here that says, "Dear 1FM, have you any info on 2 Unlimited concerts? Can you fax me some as soon as possible?" Well, the short answer to that is, I don't have any info on 2 Unlimited concerts, but I bet I know a man who does, so I'll pass that on to him.') *18th Dye: 'Galeer' (Peel Session) *Sloy: 'Many Things' (Peel Session) *Code Of Practice: 'Infiltrate (12 inch)' (Certificate 18) *Spare Snare: 'Shine On Now (CD-Live At Home)' (Chute) (JP initially plays wrong track) *Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band: 'Sun Zoom Spark (LP-Clear Spot)' (Reprise) :(JP: 'Robin Chalmers told me that Viv Stanshall used to call Captain Beefheart on a weekly basis. I sometimes lie awake at night thinking, what on earth can they have been talking about? I'd love to have heard just one of their conversations, would have been enough, I think.') *Slab: 'Lid Popper (12 inch)' (Hydrogen Dukebox) *Pine State: 'Hundredth Broken Heart (split 7 inch with Trailer Bride)' (Friction Media) *Pastel Collision: 'Forward (7 inch EP-Trouble with a Capital T)' (Bilberry) *Sarjant D: Entertainers (7 inch)' (Ruff) (Peel thinks this is too fast, and has a brief try at playing it at 33 rpm) *18th Dye: 'Merger' (Peel Session) *Oval: 'Store Check (CD-94diskont)' (Mille Plateaux) *Slant 6: 'Partner In Crime (LP-Inzombia)' (Dischord) *(trailer for Johnnie Walker show, with Bob Harris!) *Fugazi: 'Bed For The Scraping (LP-Red Medicine)' (Dischord) (JP: 'The title 'Bed For The Scraping' will have a peculiar significance at Peel Acres.') *''(news)'' *Autocreation: 'Sauce (12 inch)' (Template) *Sloy: 'Game' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Aren't you impressed at the way my nerve held through all those false endings?') *Kaisers: 'Leave My Kitten Alone (LP-Beat It Up)' (No Hit/Imperial Wireless) *Tassilli Players: 'Outer Space-Version (12 inch)' (Universal Egg) *Jack Charman: 'Wibbly Wobbly Walk (Various Artists LP-Wibbly Wobbly Walk)' (Saydisc) (recorded 1912-Peel remarks that it is probably the oldest record played on Radio 1 that day) *Grifters: 'His Jesus Song (10 inch-The Eureka EP)' (Shangri-La) *King Tubby: 'Party Time Dub (LP-I Am The King Volume 2)' (Sprint) *18th Dye: 'Poolhouse Blue' (Peel Session) *Jack O'Nuts: 'The History Of Eater (7 inch EP-Piss Land)' (Mind Of A Child) *Immortal Minds: 'Cosmic Jungle (12 inch)' (Reinforced) *Yummy Fur: 'Mondo Coyote (10 inch compilation LP-In Spelunca)' (Vesuvius) *Willie Mabon: 'Poison Ivy (Compilation CD-House Rockin' Blues)' (Ace) *Ramleh: 'Welcome (7 inch )' (Format Supremacy) *(news) *Joyrider: 'Self Infliction (7 inch )' (Paradox) *Remarc: 'Ice Cream And Syrup (12 inch )' (Suburban Base) *Arsedestroyer: 'Untitled #3 (LP-Arsedestroyer)' (Distortion) (JP: 'Well, they certainly speak volumes to me.') *Sloy: 'Exactly' (Peel Session) *Talamus: 'Analorgy (split 10 inch with B-Matic )' (Hexagonal) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'She Is The Daylight (LP-Further )' (Domino) *Cub: 'Your Bed (Compilation LP-Shreds Vol. 2: American Underground 94 )' (Shredder) File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-04-28 ;Length *03:00:04 ;Other *File created from CB031 and CB032 of 500 Box. Re-up by SIG, edited into one continuous show. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box